runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mining Cart Driver/Dialogue
Mining Cart Driver *''(The cart driver is busy loading the cart up ...)'' During Tourist Trap quest When searching the Mining Cart *There is space on the cart for you get on, would you like to try? **Yes, I'll get on. ***''You decide to climb onto the cart.'' **No, I've got other plans. ***''You decide not to get onto the cart.'' **Attract mine cart drivers attention. ***'Mining Cart Driver:' Ahem. ***''The cart driver is busy loading the cart up ...'' With Ana in a Barrel in your inventory *'Mining Cart Driver:' What're you doing carrying that big barrel around? *'Mining Cart Driver:' Put it in the back of the cart like all the others! When searching the Mining Cart with Ana in a Barrel in your inventory *''(You search the mine cart.)'' *''(There should be enough space for Ana (in the barrel) to go on here.)'' *''(There is space on the cart for you get on, would you like to try?)'' **Yes, I'll get on. ***''You decide to climb onto the cart.'' **No, I've got other plans. ***''You decide not to get onto the cart.'' **Attract mine cart drivers attention. ***'Mining Cart Driver:' Ahem. ***'Mining Cart Driver:' What're you doing carrying that big barrel around? ***'Mining Cart Driver:' Put it in the back of the cart like all the others! After loading the cart with Ana *''(The cart driver seems to be festidiously cleaning his cart.)'' *''(It doesn't look as if he wants to be disturbed.)'' **Hello. ***'Player:' Hello ***'Mining Cart Driver:' Can't you see I'm busy? ***'Mining Cart Driver:' Now get out of here! ****Oh, ok, sorry. *****'Player:' Oh, ok, sorry. *****'Mining Cart Driver:' Driver: Look just leave me alone! *****''(The cart driver goes back to his work.)'' ****Nice cart. *****(See below) ****Pssst.... *****(See below) **Nice cart. ***'Player:' Nice cart. ***''(The cart driver looks around at you and tries to weigh you up.)'' ***'Mining Cart Driver:' Hmmm. ***''(He tuts to himself and starts checking the wheels.)'' ***'Mining Cart Driver:' Tut ! ****I wonder if you could help me? *****'Player:' I wonder if you could help me? *****'Mining Cart Driver:' Sorry friend, I'm busy, go bug the guards, *****'Mining Cart Driver:' I'm sure they'll give ya the time of day. *****''(The cart driver chuckles to himself.)'' ******Can I help you at all? *******(See below) ******Can you get me the heck out of here please? *******'Player:' Can you get me the heck out of here please? *******'Mining Cart Driver:' No way, and if you bug me again, I'm gonna call the guards. ****One wagon wheel says to the other, 'I'll see you around'. *****'Player:' One wagon wheel says to the other,'I'll see you around'. *****''(The cart driver smirks a little.)'' *****''(He starts checking the steering on the cart.)'' ******'One good turns deserves another' *******'Player:' 'One good turn deserves another.' *******''(The cart driver smiles a bit and then turns to you.)'' *******'Mining Cart Driver:' Are you trying to get me fired? ********No *********'Player:' No *********'Mining Cart Driver:' It certainly sounds like it, now leave me alone. *********'Mining Cart Driver:' If you bug me again, I'm gonna call the guards. *********''(The cart driver goes back to his work.)'' ********Yes *********'Player:' Yes *********'Mining Cart Driver:' And why would you want to do a crazy thing like that for? *********'Mining Cart Driver:' I ought to teach you a lesson! *********'Mining Cart Driver:' Guards! Guards! *********''(You quickly slope away and hide from the guards.)'' ********Fired...no, shot perhaps! *********'Player:' Fired...no, shot perhaps! *********'Mining Cart Driver:' Ha ha ha! You're funny! *********''(The cart driver checks that the guards aren't watching him.)'' *********'Mining Cart Driver:' What're you in fer? **********Oh, I'm not supposed to be here at all actually. ***********'Player:' Oh, I'm not supposed to be here at all actually. ***********'Mining Cart Driver:' Hmmm, interesting...let me guess. ***********'Mining Cart Driver:' You're completely innocent... ***********'Mining Cart Driver:' like all the other inmates in here. ***********'Mining Cart Driver:' Ha ha ha! ***********''(The Cart driver goes back to his work.)'' **********I'm in for murder, so you'd better get me out of here! ***********'Player:' I'm in for murder, so you'd better get me out of here! ***********'Mining Cart Driver:' Hmm, well, I wonder what the guards are gonna say about that! ***********'Mining Cart Driver:' Guards! Guards! ***********possible outcome ***********''(You quickly slope away and hide from the guards.)'' ***********possible outcome ***********''(Some guards notice you and come over.)'' ***********'Mercenary:' Oi, what are you two doing? ***********''(More guards rush to catch you.)'' ***********''(You are roughed up a bit by the guards as you're manhandlded to a cell.)'' ***********'Mercenary:' Into the cell you go! I hope this teaches you a lesson. **********In for a penny in for a pound. ***********'Player:' In for a penny in for a pound. ***********''(The cart driver laughs at your pun...)'' ***********'Mining Cart Driver:' Ha ha ha, oh Stoppit! ***********''(The cart driver seems much happier now.)'' ***********'Mining Cart Driver:' What can I do for you anyway? ************Can you smuggle me out on your cart? *************'Player:' Can you smuggle me out on your cart? *************''(The cart driver points at a nearby guard.)'' *************'Mining Cart Driver:' Ask that man over there if it's OK and I'll consider it! *************'Mining Cart Driver:' Ha ha ha! *************''(The cart driver goes back to his work, laughing to himself.)'' ************Can you smuggle my friend Ana out on your cart? *************'Player:' Can you smuggle my friend out on your cart? *************'Mining Cart Driver:' As long as your friend is a barrel full of rocks. *************'Mining Cart Driver:' I don't think it would be a problem at all! *************'Mining Cart Driver:' Ha ha ha! *************''(The cart driver goes back to his work, laughing to himself.)'' ************Well, you see, it's like this... *************'Player:' Well, you see, it's like this... *************'Mining Cart Driver:' yeah! **************Prison riot in ten minutes, get your cart out of here! ***************'Player:' Prison riot in ten minutes, get your cart out of here! ***************The cart driver seems visibly shaken... ***************'Mining Cart Driver:' Oh, right..yes...yess, Ok... ***************''(The cart driver quickly starts preparing the cart.)'' ****************Good luck! *****************'Player:' Good luck! *****************'Mining Cart Driver:' Yeah, you too! ***************** (The cart sets off at a hectic pace.) ***************** (The guards at the gate get suspiscious and search the cart.) ***************** (They find Ana in the Barrel and take her back into the mine.) ****************You can't leave me here, I'll get killed! *****************'Player:' You can't leave me here, I'll get killed! *****************'Mining Cart Driver:' Oh, right...ok, you'd better jump in the cart then! *****************'Mining Cart Driver:' Quickly! **************There's ten gold in it for you if you leave now - no questions asked. ***************'Player:' There's ten gold in it for you if you leave now - no questions asked. ***************'Mining Cart Driver:' If you're going to bribe me, at least make it worth my while. ***************'Mining Cart Driver:' Now, let's say 100 Gold pieces should we? ***************'Mining Cart Driver:' Ha ha ha! ****************A hundred it is! *****************'Player:' A hundred it is. *****************does not have 100 coins ******************'Mining Cart Driver:' Great! ******************'Mining Cart Driver:' You little cheat, trying to trick me! ******************'Mining Cart Driver:' I'll show you! ******************'Mining Cart Driver:' Guards! Guards! ****************** (You quickly slope away and hide from the guards.) *****************has at least 100 coins ******************'Mining Cart Driver:' Great! ******************'Mining Cart Driver:' Ok, get in the back of the cart then! ****************Forget it! *****************'Player:' Forget it! *****************'Mining Cart Driver:' Ok, fair enough! *****************'Mining Cart Driver:' But don't bother me anymore. ***************** (The cart driver goes back to work.) *****Can you get me the heck out of here please? ******(See above) ****Can I help you at all? *****'Player:' Can I help you at all? *****'Mining Cart Driver:' I'm quite capable thanks... *****'Mining Cart Driver:' Now get lost before I call the guards. ******Can you get me the heck out of here please? *******(See above) ******I could help, I know a lot about carts. *******'Player:' I could help, I know a lot about carts. *******'Mining Cart Driver:' Are you saying I don't know anything about carts? *******'Mining Cart Driver:' Why you cheeky little.... *******''(The cart driver seems mortally offended...)'' *******''(his temper explodes as he shouts the guards.)'' *******'Mining Cart Driver:' Guards! Guards! *******''(You quickly slope away and hide from the guards.)'' **Pssst... ***'Player:' Pssst... ***''(The cart driver completely ignores you.)'' ****Psssst... *****'Player:' Psssst... *****''(The driver completely ignores you.)'' ******Psssssst... *******(Loops) ******Psssst... *******(Loops) ******Pssssssssttt!!! *******(See below) ****Psssssst... *****(See above) ****Pssssssssttt!!! *****'Player:' Pssssssssttt!!! *****''(The cart driver turns around quickly to face you.)'' *****'Mining Cart Driver:' What! *****'Mining Cart Driver:' Can't you see I'm busy? ******Oh, ok, sorry. *******'Player:' Oh, ok, sorry. *******'Mining Cart Driver:' Look just leave me alone! *******''(The cart driver goes back to his work.)'' *****Shhshh! ******'Player:' Shhshhh! ******'Mining Cart Driver:' Shush yourself! ******''(The cart driver goes back to his work.)'' Talking to him again (If told there was going to be a riot, choosing the getting killed or no questions asked options) *'Mining Cart Driver:' Hurry up, get in the cart or I'll go without you! After Tourist Trap quest *'Mining Cart Driver:' Not much to do here but mine all day long. *'Mining Cart Driver:' Don't trouble me, can't you see I'm busy? Category:Incomplete Dialogue Category:Quest dialogues Category:Tourist Trap